Driver: Distance of Magic Road
by Stefano Fred Batoarung
Summary: Setelah Event Driver: San Francisco, Jericho diyantakan telah hidup, bagaimana John Tanner & Misaka Mikoto membawa dia ke Penjara atau membuat di mati, tolong direview. (Karakter utamanya John Tanner & Misaka Mikoto)


**Cerita baru & juga pedampin The Rival bernama Driver: Distance of Magic Road yg merupakan Crossover To Aru Kagaku No Railgun & Driver: San Francisco, diceritakan setelah Event dari Driver: San Francisco, Jericho diperkirakan masih Hidup, kekuatan Shift Plus akhirnya dibawa ke dunia asli, karena Index main Magic, jadi gue mebuat Shift Plus berada di tangan John Tanner & Charles Jericho.**

Written By: Stefano Fred Batoarung A.K.A Pro Roman

A Driver: San Francisco & To Aru Kagaku No Railgun Crossover

Disclaimer: Gue tdk memiliki apa2, Driver San Francisco merupakan hak milik Ubisoft Reflections, sementara To Aru Kagaku No Railgun hak milik Kazuma Kamachi.

Song: "Driver: San Francisco main menu song" by Ubisoft Music Studio.

Kalau ada tulisan seperti _**You gonna regret this!**_ Berarti bahasa Inggris.

* * *

Chapter 1

Jericho is Back

Di sebuah kota bernama San Francisco yg begitu ramai dengan orang & juga ramai dengan Mobil dari mobil jelek hingga supercar, disitu sebuah Pria bernama John Tanner yg merupakan agen FBI yg lagi menyetir Dodge Challenger R/T Keluaran 1970 lagi keliling Chinatown, sementara kerabat dekat & juga sahabatnya John Tanner, yaitu Tobias Jones telah memberi kabar bahwa dia harus menbutuhkan orang yg kuat untuk mengalahkan sisa2 Kejahatan di San Francisco.

"Jones, gue punya ide, bagaimana kita menbutuhkan remaja dari Academy City?" kata Jones, "Academy City?, maksud elo Tokyo?" balas John, "uhhh..., iya, coba kalau perempuan ini" kata Jones sambil menberi sebuah Foto Remaja Perempuan 14 tahun, "Huh?, ngak terlalu muda dia jadi pembantu gue?" kata John yg tampaknya heran, "gue juga ngak tau?, tapi punya kekuatan yg namanya _**Railgun**_" kata Jones, "_**Railgun**_?, serius ini?, elo nanyain tentang _**Video Games**_" kata John, "Ngak lah, ini beneran asli" kata Jones, "kalau bohong, gue bakal merusak Camaro Elo." Kata John.

Sementara di Academy City dimana Judgement Kalah, kota tersebut akhirnya selamat, & Mikoto lagi jalan2 di trotoar, tiba2 ada Pria tua berjaket kulit bewarna Hitam & berambut hitam & tampangnya jahat, dia mengatakan Mikoto "Maho", "Ehh.., kamu berani membuat gua marah!" kata Mikoto dengan ekpresi marah kepada orang yg berjaket hitam & mukanya agak tua, "ehh..., gue punya kekuatan yg namanya _**Shift Plus**_, sebuah kekuatan _**teleport**_ dari satu mobil ke mobil lain, maho" kata Orang tersebut, "_**Shift Plus?**_, ngak pengaruh kepada gue" kata Mikoto, "Jadi Nama elo Siapa?!" Tambahnya, "Nama gue Charles Jericho, dipanggil Jericho" kata Orang tersebut, Mikoto mulai marah & melakukan serangan terhadap Jericho, tetapi Jericho membalas Mikoto sehingga Mikoto jatuh & Jericho lari ke Dodge Ram SRT-10 Bewarna Hitam, trus Jericho memasukin Pickup tersebut & melarikan diri.

"Awasnya, Jericho Brengsek!" kata Mikoto sambil menjerit kesakitan, "Kuroko!" kata Mikoto, tiba2 muncul Kuroko Shirai layaknya Setan, "One-sama, ada apa?" kata Kuroko, "gue diserang oleh Pria bernama Charles Jericho & ekarang dia ngabur" kata Mikoto, "Jericho, kelihatannya dia Ngabur ke San Francisco" kata Kuroko, "hah?, bagaimana elo tau?" kata Mikoto, tiba2 muncul Lamborghini Gallardo punya Harumi, "Astaga!, Mikoto kenapa?" kata Harumi yg berada di Gallardo, "gue ditinju oleh pria bernama Charles Jericho Brengsek!" balas Mikoto, "& sekarang dia ngabur ke San Francisco" tambahnya, "yaudah, masuk" kata Harumi sambil menbuka pintu kiri Gallardo, akhirnya Misaka & Kuroko masuk ke Lamborghini Gallardo, Harumi langsun menanjap gas untuk ke San Francisco.

Sementara di San Francisco diaman Jericho telah sampai disitu.

Distu Tanner melihat sesosok Dodge Ram SRT-10 Bewarna Hitam bergerak dengan cepat, "huh?, kenapa Jericho masih Hidup?" kata John yg ekpresinya heran karena Jericho masih Hidup sambil menyetir Challenger R/T, akhirnya John mengakseleasi Challenger R/T, tiba2 muncul Lamborghini Gallardo bewarna biru tua mengejar Jericho tapi megarah ke John, akhirnya kedua mobil tersebut (maksudnya Challenger R/T & Gallardo) berhenti mendadak.

"Woi!, lihat2 kalau mau masuk ke jalan" kata Harumi, "ehhh..., lu lagi ngejar Jericho brengsek itu?" kata Jones, "Hah?, darimana kalian tau?" kata Harumi yg tampaknya heran sambil keluar dari Gallardo dia, "kami adalah musuh bunyutan Jericho" kata Tanner, habis itu Mikoto keluar dari Gallardo Harumi dari kiri, "ehh..., Remaja itu mirip kaya Foto ini" kata Jones, akhirnya Jones & Tanner keluar dari Challenger, "ehh.., elo yg mempunyai kekuatan _**Railgun**_ kan?" kata John ke Mikoto, "hah? Darimana elo tau, & nama elo siapa?" kata Mikoto, "nama gue John Tanner & pria hitam ini namanya Tobias Jones, kami adalah Agen FBI, kalau elo siapa?" kata John, "nama gue Misaka Mikoto, Level 5 Electromaster" kata Mikoto, "kalian berdua agen FBI?, namanya gue Kiyama Harumi" kata Harumi ke John & Tobias, "iya, kami Agen FBI, kita punya satu pertanyaan, kalian tahu siapa itu Jericho?" kata John ke Harumi & Mikoto, "Orang brengsek itu?" kata Mikoto, "iya, lebih tepatnya lagi, dia adalah penjahat terseram diseluruh Amerika" kata John.

Dari kesimpulan diatas, Charles Jericho adalah penjahat terseram di Amerika yg tujuannya menjadi kaya raya, & juga musuh bunyutan lama John Tanner.

"Jadi tujuan Jericho menjadi penjahat apa?" kata Harumi ke Jones, "tujuannya dia menjadi kaya raya denngan uang sebesar $30.000.000" balas Jones, "ohhh..." kata Harumi, "jadi kalian mau dia mati, ikut gue" kata John, "iya" balas Hraumi & Mikoto.

* * *

**Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai, dari kesimpulan diatas, mobil utama John Tanner adalah Dodge Challenger R/T Keluaran 1970, sementara mobil utama Kiyama Harumi adalah Lamborghini Gallardo (kalau ngak percaya, lihat di 'To Aru Kagaku No Railgun S Episode 24'), nah, tolong direview & janagn diFlame.**

**STEFANO FRED BATOARUNG**


End file.
